Kitty
by Amel Riddle
Summary: Duo picks up a mysterious package from an old friend, and no one is very happy. Will be 3x4 and possible 1x5 oooo ^.^
1. Here Kitty Kitty Kitty

Duo opened his door quetly, trying not to rattle his Marti Gras beads too much. The small door was almost drooping from the weight of the hundreds of colorful plastic spheres hanging on hooks and pins. It was two o'clock in the morning and Duo had a deal to keep. He grabbed his leather trench coat and Heero's gun that he had stolen, this was precious cargo, he wouldn't take any chances.  
  
He had made a deal with an old friend of his who had been arrested several times. This time, he was running from the law, having stolen a valuble cat. Duo was taking and hiding the cat, so his friend could run in peace. It seemed fool-proof, but then again, his friend was a fool.  
  
Duo's long brown hair blew in the October wind. It was unbraided, instead twisting and knotting itself. The abandoned docks weren't far off, just two blocks. He tridged on, trying not to step on the dried leaves.  
  
The docks appeared finally and the shadow of a black car blended with the shadowed wood. Tremai waited patiently with a rope in his hand, leaning against the driver's door. Duo waved half-heartedly.  
  
*A cat, how tough could this be?* Duo smirked. He was not happy about this, especially the part that he had to be awake to pick up the cat. Tremai walked up to Duo and lit a cigeratte.  
  
"Be careful, this ain't no house cat."  
  
"I know, I know, three billion doller cat..."  
  
"That ain't all...Just listen up." Duo nodded and leaned closer, "What eva you do, don't let it trick ya. It's dangerous and could kill ya. I don't want another of us dead, got it?" They shook hands and Tremai gave Duo the rope, then whistled low.  
  
Duo's eyes grew as the giant cat padded out from behind the car. It was a black panther, it's silky fur gleemed in the moonlight. But there was something not right about it. It looked at Tremai, who pointed at the rope in Duo's hand. Duo could swear he saw the cat smirk at him. It gave one last look at it's former owner and moved to Duo's side.  
  
It followed Duo home and quietly entered the house.  
  
*The guys are gonna kill me!* He led it up to the spare bedroom, at which it sneared and shook it's head. It backed out of the room, as if repulsed by it. Duo looked at it angrily, allowing it to snarl back. He sighed and dropped the rope, marching off to his room.  
  
He shut the door and rubbed his eyes, flipping on the light. As he turned, he caught a glimpse of something moving, dashing under his bed. He stuck his head under, with no result. It was empty.  
  
*Idiot, now you're gettin paranoid!*  
  
With that done, he climbed on his bed and pulled the string that fell from his light. The room fell into darkness and he fell asleep with dreams of cats and cops. 


	2. And you are?

Duo woke with a start when a dream had turned into a nightmare. The sunlight shone in his window. He brushed the hair out of his eyes and checked the clock. The green light flashed...  
  
...12:00...12:00...12:00...  
  
"Shit," He rubbed his head, trying to think. Had the cat been a dream? A soft purr from beside him answered his question. He turned to be face to face with the panther.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" He toppled off the bed, crashed to the floor, and skuttled to the wall. "Heero! Q-tip! Wuffers! Trowa! HELP!" The cat tilted it's head, as if confused by the noise he was making. Duo sat on the floor, breathing hard, heart pounding.  
  
Heero crashed through the door followed by Wufei. Both looked at Duo, then at the cat, then back at Duo, then back at the cat. By this time, Quatre and Trowa were behind them. Duo sat staring at the cat, pointing at it. Heero froze, waiting to see what it would do. The cat stared at Duo, then Heero, and settled down on the bed, ready for some rest.  
  
Duo crawled behind Heero, afraid of the beast on his bed. Quatre huddled in Trowa's arms. Heero grabbed the gun that Duo had dropped the night before and held it at the cat.  
  
"Heero! No!"  
  
"Duo, it is going to kill us..."  
  
"It's a 3 billion doller cat! You can't kill it! You ain't gonna kill it!" Heero looked at Duo.  
  
"Why is a 3 billion doller cat in your bedroom?"  
  
"I dunno! I brought it home and left it in the spare room, then when I woke up, it was here!"  
  
"You brought it here?!" Heero moved the gun from the cat to Duo. The cat raised it's head to watch the entertainment. This disterbment caught Heero's eye and he fired at it, hitting it in the side. It snarled and lept off the bed to face them. Duo screamed again. They bolted from the room and shut the door.  
  
"Now...why did you bring it here?" Heero sat on the floor leaning against the shaking door. The cat was trying to get out.  
  
"Ok...Tremai called me and said he was bein chased by the cops and he wanted me to take care of somethin for him. I said I'd do it, so he told me where to meet him. Then he called yesterday and told me it was the cat that he wanted me to take care of. He never said anythin about it bein a panther!" Heero glared at him. He didn't like Tremai, no one did.  
  
"Why did you say yes?"  
  
"Cause he sounded desperate! What was I 'posed ta do? No, sorry, I can't. So I guess you're gonna get your ass shot by the cops cause of that goddamned cat." The door shook harder. Duo stared at Heero. He was mad.  
  
"Yes..." Duo sighed and banged the back of his head against the door. The shaking stopped. Heero looked at the door, knocking against it quietly.  
  
Knock...knock...knock...  
  
Knock...knock...knock...  
  
Duo looked at Heero.  
  
"That's one smart kitty..." Heero nodded. He knocked again, a pattern this time.  
  
Knock..knock knock knock..knock...  
  
Knock...Knock...  
  
Duo laughed. He heard a faint giggle from inside the door, answering him. The two looked at eachother. Heero had heard it too. They stood, ready for anything, as Heero grasped the door handle.  
  
The door swong out of his hand, and a girl, stood on the other side. She tilted her head looking at the two. She was sitting on the floor, naked. 


End file.
